A Fateful Eyes Contact
by SilverIcy
Summary: AU; What If Korra and Mako met for a first time when she arrived at Republic City instead Asami and Mako? A one-shot inspired by a small comic post from tumbler.


A/N: Hello! This is my first LoK fanfiction I write, and right now I'm crazy about The Legend of Korra. It. Is. So. Awesome.!

This one-shot fic was inspired by a tiny comic at tumbler and I have nothing against Asami, but I SHIPPED MAKORRA SO HARD THAT I REGRET NOTHING!

Where i got an inspiration from this. ( .com/post/22020797883/au-mako-and-korra-first-meet-when-korra-arrives )

For whoever created that comic ( OH GOD! YOUR TINY COMIC PUNCHED MY GUTS LITERALLY!.*sob* s-so perfect! ), I hope that you like this one-shot fic. Sorry about the grammar mistakes I made.

Anyway, Read and enjoy it!

Oh by the way, I do not own The Legend of Korra.

* * *

"Finally, I'm done" Mako muttered as he walked out of a plant power building.

He just completed his day shift and earned money to support his brother and their pro-bending careers. He huffed exhaustedly and putted his precious red scarf around his neck.

He was walking across the street as his mind wandered and planned to practice more with his teammates this evening. They were going to face tough competitions next couple days.

A loud noisy commotion reached to his hearing range.

"HEY, LOOK OUT!" A distinctive female voice cried out and startled him out of his musing mode. His head shifted quickly toward a source of a female voice.

"What the-! "

He exclaimed in surprise as he stared right at a white big creature that was running toward him and looked like it was going to plow him.

Used his honing evasive skill the he was taught and practiced for many years, he just barely dodged a white blur that passed by a side of his body. He stumbled and fell on his butt at the ground.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT!" A loud shout heard from a female rider who struggled to slow her big white creature. Unfortunately for her, her still-running creature was stubborn and wasn't slowing down for a moment.

Irritably, Mako wasn't pleased by her reckless riding and looked at a female person who almost plowed him with her big dog-like creature. And she was still riding.

He shouted back. "YOU SHOULD BE! DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRESPONS-"

His angry ranting was cutting off as he stared right at intense blue eyes on a dark-skinned girl's face stared back at him directly.

"Uhh.." He stuck speechless.

A female rider wore the blue and brown clothes which clearly implied that she was a water-tribe girl.

Her soft and smooth skin had a lovely chocolate-like brown tone that stirred his almost non-existing hormones. Spirit, this kind of brown tone should be illegal, because it made her skin looked so delicious enough to make him salivating and devouring her skin.

She wore wolf ponytail and two small blue clip pieces holding her two hair bangs. A wind blew away her silky and dark brown bangs from her pretty face.

But, it's not her lovely skin tone or hair style that caused his angry shouting came to a standstill.

What a part of her lovely appearance that truly captivated him was, her eyes had a most beautiful blue tone ever he have seen in his life. Sure, he have to been met the blue-eyes people before, but compared to her, they got nothing on her. It was so blue that he could compared her eyes to the blue ocean.

It made his heart skipping a beat for a moment.

What made her blue eyes unique was, they were so expressive that her eyes had nothing to hide from the world, and free to conveying her feelings to the people.

Her beautiful blue eyes sent a sincere apologetic message to him.

It was a barely few seconds passed since they made an eye-contact with each other for a first time. A water-tribe girl was first to cut off a meaningful eye-contact with him as she turned her head to focusing on avoid to collide the objects and people with her huge dog-like creature.

Sat motionlessly on the ground, he stared at a mysterious and pretty dark-skinned girl who still rode on a big white beast and disappeared from his sight.

Mako blinked dazedly for a couple times. Then, his face flushed brightly in a lovely shade of red that is matching to his red scarf, when he realized that he was acting like a love-struck boy stared at his crush.

He hoped that nobody paid attention to his embarrassingly love-stuck reaction to a pretty female rider passed by him.

He was standing up and brushing off the dusts that residing on his clothes.

Grumpily, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Really, He had no time to ogle at a pretty water-tribe girl whom he never met before! Beside, he had the important stuffs to do such as earning money for survival and winning a pro-bending tournament.

Still, he can't help himself but wondered about who a pretty water-tribe girl was.

He walked away ahead to his home.

Unbeknownst to Mako, that very same water-tribe girl, whom happened being a new Avatar, will ended up to became a star of his dreams for few nights and joined into his Fire Ferret team couple days later.

And she was going to be a source of his endless frustration and rocked his tightly-controlled perfect world. Literally.

He absolutely had no idea that a fateful eye-contact with her for a few seconds resulted an instant binding the red strings of fate between them permanently.


End file.
